


I Want It Too

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, maybe a little fluff too, that's really all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto’s over at Haru’s house and a few things here and there lead to them forgetting about their movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It Too

Makoto and Haru are watching a movie in Haru’s living room, though it’s not like either of them are concentrating on it.

Earlier that day, during swim practice, it’s as if something inside the both of them had snapped. Whether it had to do with Nagisa continuously talking about the two as if they were married, the look on Makoto’s face when Haru stepped out of the water, or the blush on Haru’s cheeks when Makoto wrapped him in a towel, it’s as if a fuse had been lit. They’d been becoming increasingly aware of everything the other did, if that were even possible.

They’d both known for a while now just how deep their emotions for each other ran. Once they’d even tried to talk about it, but the way Makoto kept stumbling over his words prevented any real progress from being made. It didn’t matter though. From that day they’d both been a bit more comfortable holding hands or being close, because they both knew the other wanted it, too.

Now, they’re also holding hands. Haru has his head on Makoto’s shoulder and a blanket is loosely tossed over them. Every once in a while he can feel a gaze on him, but he never turns to see the green eyes he knows would be there.

They sit like that for a long while before Makoto breaks the silence.

"Haru?"

"Mm?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"I guess. Same as always."

"Rei really improved."

"So did you."

"I hadn’t noticed."

"You did."

A short silence, and then a laugh. Haru turns to Makoto with raised brows.

"I was just thinking that it’s been a good day. And being here with Haru is making it even better."

"…I see." Haru shifts where he’s sitting. "You make it sound like it’s always nice being with me."

"It is. Haru makes me feel relaxed."

"You’re the one who’s relaxing," he grumbles out.

"Really? I always think I’m annoying you, with how scared I am," Makoto chuckles softly. "It’s like you always have to protect me."

"You’re worth protecting."

Haru doesn’t even realize the words escape his mouth until after it’s too late to take them back. Not that he wants to take them back.

"Haruka…"

"It’s Haru," the raven protests, feeling Makoto shift beside him. He turns his head and his throat tightens when he sees the other lean in.

Makoto stops just before Haru’s face, forest green glimpsing into ocean blue. Haru’s breath hitches at the proximity, yielding altogether just a mere second later, but his heart’s pounding against the wall of his chest with such force that he can feel it echo in his head.

His ears begin to heat up and he can only assume the red hue that’s taken over. Something unreadable materializes in his orbs and at that moment, Makoto closes the gap between them.

The contact is gentle at first, nothing more than a brush, but as warmth envelops Haru and the tension line in his back disappears, making way for the slump of his shoulders as he sighs into the touch, it grows larger.

Makoto proceeds cautiously, ready to lean back if Haru made a sort of uncomfortableness known. At this the raven can’t help but wonder what had Makoto kissing him in the first place. He knows the brunet would never do something to Haru if he wasn’t first sure it was alright, wasn’t first sure it was something he craved.

Haru remembers the glint of nerves in Makoto’s eyes when they were close, but also remembers it being overshadowed by something much more passionate.

There must’ve been something in Haru’s eyes that said he wanted it too.

Haru pulls back but he can still feel the soft pressure of Makoto’s lips on his. It’s almost as if it’s pulsating, growing bit by bit through his body and leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. The sensation has him seizing the brunet’s collar into his hands and pulling forward again with ripe intensity, yearning to feel it one more time.

Makoto doesn’t resist. He’s just as eager and, as his warm hands press against the curves of Haru’s waist, the raven knows this. Haru’s fingers begin to curl around the cloth at Makoto’s shoulders. He leans in closer. Deepening the kiss has a low groan building at the back of both boys’ throats as their tongues intermingle sloppily, teeth clash together in inexperience, and lips roll together heatedly.

It only takes a few minutes for the two of them to part with rapid, heavy breaths rolling out of their mouths. Makoto’s cheeks begin to redden as if the reality of their kiss has just sunk in. Haru squirms around as an increasingly uncomfortable heat surrounds him and makes the clothes he’s wearing stick to his body. He couldn’t stand being this warm - not unless it was Makoto.

"H-Haru, I’m—”

Makoto’s building apology is cut short at the sight of Haru gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head, discarding it on the floor. A relieved sigh escapes as cool air strikes against his skin.

The larger teen’s blush darkens. Haru notices this and, although his voice falters, he still tries to act casual as a shrug of his shoulders and a turn of his head accompanies a small, “I was hot.”

"A-Ah. That makes sense."

Haru eyes Makoto and notices the embarrassment beginning to color his features. For some odd reason, this gives Haru a confidence he didn’t have just a moment ago. His leg swings over Makoto’s lap and he sits himself down, placing both hands on the boy’s chest.

"Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?" He’s aware of the new position but still doesn’t meet the raven’s gaze.

"Is this okay?" Haru slips his fingers under Makoto’s shirt experimentally, gauging the reaction of his friend.

This time he looks back. “If it’s okay with Haru, it’s okay with me.”

Haru’s not surprised at those words. _Selfless as always_.

But that sentence is permission enough as he begins to trail his digits along the swollen abs and pectorals of the other. To Makoto, each swipe between his ridges leaves a burning trail. Each light caress to his sides does the same. He closes his eyes.

Haru continues to touch everywhere he can. He’s practically memorized Makoto’s body, having seen it every day for years - but this actual contact has his head swimming. When his finger brushes against a nipple, Makoto lets out a small yelp and Haru’s hands immediately stop moving. His blue eyes widen as he sees Makoto bite down on his bottom lip.

"S-Sorry."

"It’s fine." He doesn’t continue though, awaiting some sort of signal from Makoto. When he receives a small nod, his fingers begin to dance on the boy’s skin again.

This time he curls around Makoto’s sides and heads for his back. He begins to trace the ridges and lines present there, paying the most attention to his shoulder blades as his hands run up and down them numerous times, almost as if sculpting him a new pair. As his digits begin to move down towards the lower back, Makoto takes a hold of Haru’s wrists.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it’s just… I want to try now, too."

At first Haru doesn’t understand, but when Makoto’s hands take a hold of his waist, his mouth cracks open slightly in realization. “Go ahead.”

Makoto nods, pulling back for a second to remove his own shirt, which shortly joins Haru’s. Then he’s placing his hands on the boy’s body again. Unlike Haru, who had no way of seeing Makoto’s chest as he felt around, Makoto has a clear view and lets his eyes and fingers take in everything simultaneously.

Haru opts to hold his breath as he feels his chest begin to rise and fall rapidly. Makoto’s cool breath would often roll over him, a stark contrast to his warm touch, and Haru shivers in response. When he sees Makoto look up and into his eyes, clouded with desire, the faintest of sounds escape his throat.

Makoto leans forward and places his lips on Haru’s neck, experimentally nipping and suck at the skin there.

"M-Makoto…"

"Hm?"

His lips brush against the area and Haru lets out a small gasp, voice coming out in a husky tone. “…More.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Makoto begins to place wet kisses across Haru’s jaw and neck, lowering himself with each one. Haru’s fingers dig into the larger teen’s shoulders the more he does.

It comes to a point where Haru is on his back as Makoto’s fingers trail down his sides. He kisses Haru’s thigh and grabs the top of his pants, pulling them down slowly, keeping his eye on Haru for some sort of a rejection. He doesn’t get one.

Makoto’s surprised to see that Haru has nothing on underneath. His erection springs out and the raven lets out a quiet groan as it does. Makoto’s hand slowly palms the length and an experimental pump has Haru clenching his knees together and digging his face into the side of the couch.

"Haru, are you okay?"

"Keep going."

Makoto does. However, with Haru’s gaze not on him, he lowers his head to try something. He grips the bottom of his length and his lips touch the head of Haru’s cock as he places a kiss there.

Haru lets out a whimper but doesn’t say anything. Makoto then opens his mouth and encloses his lips around the head, his tongue swirling up and down the shaft before giving a hard suck.

Haru can’t keep quiet anymore. A loud moan escapes his throat and makes Makoto’s head swim. He needs to hear it again, so he sucks again and again and again, watching Haru writhe under him and pant his name.

Makoto lets go of his cock with a “pop” to take a breath, but before he can go back down Haru grabs Makoto and pulls him forward, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. He’s granted access as the brunet parts his lips. As they kiss, Haru bucks up against Makoto and brushes against his own hardening length, causing the brunet to release his muffled moans into Haru’s mouth.

Their hips begin rocking against each other. Haru shoves Makoto’s pants off and releases his own length, taking a hold of it and giving it a firm squeeze. Makoto almost loses the strength he has balancing his weight on his elbows, his head falling to Haru’s neck again. He begins kissing and sucking again to mute his groans but a particularly hard grind has him biting down on Haru’s skin.

"Mako…to…!" Haru’s panted breaths echo throughout his head as their movements get quicker and harder. Haru has his fingers twisted through the other’s hair, a whimper escaping his throat at every action by Makoto’s lips. He leans forward and takes Makoto’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Haru," Makoto gasps, his kisses becoming sloppier and wetter.

"St-Stop," Haru pleads, his grasp on Makoto’s olive locks strengthening. The brunet grits his teeth together in an attempt to regain some control and slows to a stop, a pleased moan rumbling in his throat.

"Enough?"

"…No," comes a mumble, and Makoto’s eyes widen at the sight of Haru spreading his legs, angling his face away to hide his reddening cheeks. His finger slowly travels to his entrance, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

At first Makoto doesn’t move, carefully watching his lover’s expression. When he sees Haru’s eyes become clouded with lust he moves to grab something from a drawer behind him.

Haru doesn’t look at Makoto, but he can hear a cap opening. He bites the inside of his cheek as he waits.

Makoto slides a finger into Haru, to which the boy arches his back off the couch with a whine. His hips slowly begin to rock back against the finger as he gets used to the feeling but when Makoto adds a second, Haru hisses in pain.

"H-Haru! Are you okay?" Makoto asks, worry in his voice.

"Don’t worry." Haru stops his movements to catch his breath. When he seems composed, Makoto begins to move his fingers in and out and soon after, Haru’s thrusting against them again. A third finger is added and the pace quickens.

"M-Makoto…please…" he whines.

The brunet leans down and begins to shower the raven in kisses, in wordless gestures of affection. Haru cranes his head back as he moves to his neck and squirms under the touch, pants fusing into incoherent words.

All three fingers are removed and Haru groans at the loss of contact. He opens his eyes to see Makoto rubbing his cock and the sight has Haru closing his eyes again, face flushed and hair strewn over his eyes.

He feels a pair of hands grab his waist. Then, ever so slowly, something presses against his entrance to fill him up and he’s arching off the couch again. When Makoto’s all the way in, he asks, “Are you okay?”

Haru struggles to keep his face passive. “Just go.”

Makoto slides out and the both of them hold their breaths, but when he slams back in Haru’s gripping the couch with two hands and biting his tongue to mute his sounds. Makoto’s noises don’t get quieted.

He begins to thrust in and out at a slow pace, but when Haru echoes “Faster” and “Harder,” he quickens. It isn’t long before he’s pounding Haru into the couch, each of his thrusts punctuated by a loud moan from the raven. Makoto raises his fingers to trail them across Haru’s cheek and the boy nuzzles against it in content.

Makoto almost stops when he hears a cry escape Haru’s throat. The boy quickly brings the back of his hand to his mouth and bites at it as Makoto finds his prostate and slams into it continuously, lifting his hips to go deeper.

"Haru…" Makoto gasps, increasing his force. Haru begins to rock against his thrusts, matching his pattern, and then wraps his arms around the other’s neck and finds his lips.

Makoto takes a hand off of Haru’s waist to grasp his erection, which had been neglected as it pressed and smacked between the two boys’ bodies. He runs his finger over the slit to wipe away the cum and Haru lips go slack as he leans back, mewls escaping his mouth.

When Makoto begins pumping again, Haru places his hands on the teen and pushes him down until he’s hovering over him. With his hands on Makoto’s chest, he begins to bounce on Makoto’s cock, breaths uneven and hair sticking to areas all over his face. Makoto moans loudly at the new position and takes a hold of Haru’s hips, slamming him up and down on his length.

"Makoto…I can’t…" His walls begin to clench and he increases his speed.

He stops moving as an orgasm begins to course through Haru’s body and the boy lets out a moan as he spills himself over Makoto’s stomach.

"Makoto…" His voice is breathy as he struggles to catch his breath, and Makoto places a kiss on Haru’s cheek.

"I’ll get some tissues so we can—” He’s cut off as he feels a pair of hands roughly push him back down. Haru roams over him, intensity evident in his eyes.  


"You’re not finished yet."

"Eh? H-Haru, it’s okay, I’ll just —” His attempts at an argument dissolve into a moan as he feels wet hot engulf the tip of his cock. Haru’s hands are on his waist, keeping him down (which Makoto needs to stop himself form bucking into the boy’s mouth), and he’s bobbing his head up and down as swollen lips try to swallow as much of Makoto as he can. The sounds that escape Makoto are music to his ears and a pleased hum vibrates in his throat, coursing through Makoto’s body. He doesn’t have time to say anything before he reaches his own orgasm and he faintly catches azure looking up at him from beneath dark lashes.   


Haru swallows what goes into his mouth. For the rest, he grabs a handful of tissues and wipes it away, getting what was on Makoto’s stomach too. When he’s done, he tosses them to the side and collapses on top of Makoto, his head resting on the brunet’s erratic chest. He can hear his heartbeat raging and guesses his is like that too.

"Haruka…"

He’s too tired to call Makoto out on the use of his full name so he gently smacks his chest in response. A laugh escapes the brunet at the action, breathy but still there, and then it’s cut short by a pair of soft lips meeting his.

The kiss doesn’t last too long. When Haru pulls back, he leans his forehead against Makoto’s and stays there, the both of them concentrating on only the other. Their breaths begin to slow.

Like this, with their gazes locked, fingers intertwined, reading every bit of emotion they can see, it’s as if they’re the only two people in the world.


End file.
